


引力百分百03

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: KT,KKL,HE,OOC,ABO分手再和好梗大学物理系副教授51×音乐系副教授244





	引力百分百03

堂本刚好像突然明白了什么叫水逆。遇见自己前男友不说，他还就住在自己对门。

神明大人啊，这到底是什么情况？

 

“我绝对没有事先调查的，tsuyoshi，我十万个保证！”

怕被对方误会，堂本光一向天起誓。手指并拢放在脸颊旁边，正好有夕阳的光辉给他做背景，竟然还显得有些神圣。

“这是人事的老师直接分给我的，我都没有问过。”

 

“嗯……我知道……”

堂本刚知道对方不是这种处心积虑的人，但这样的的巧合还是让他有些不适。自己可是做好了一生都不再见面的准备的，现在堂本光一的出现，让他完全不能冷静。

 

 

“那就回去吧，你说你还没打扫，也不早了，吃个饭我去帮你吧。”

让堂本光一自己打扫，那还不是直接拿拖把在地上“蹭”几下，五分钟都用不了。

但他心里也隐约明白，说到底，还不是因为这个人是堂本光一。

 

 

到了公寓，准备上电梯时遇到了一位理学院的老教师，今天正好见过光一，便热情的拉着堂本刚的手臂说，“我就知道他肯定是你亲戚，这刚来东京，人生地不熟的，你要好好照顾人家啊。”

堂本刚心里都是省略号，堂本光一很招人喜欢。尤其是年纪大的老师，看到他一副又乖又聪明的模样，心里自然疼爱。但是也不至于刚来第一天就这么受欢迎吧，有种被反客为主的感觉，明明自己才是先来的那个。

 

 

就这么想着，电梯到了16层。光一的门口还堆放着几个箱子，打开门一股灰尘的味道扑面而来，呛得两人止不住的咳嗽。

 

 

“咳咳咳……今早还没这么灰呢……咳咳”

 

“你先来我这边吧，门开一会儿通个气儿，咳咳咳咳咳——”

两人便逃命似的进了堂本刚家里。

 

 

堂本刚的房间里几乎都是他信息素的味道，虽然不像发情期那样带有攻击性，但还是让堂本光一有一瞬的恍惚。他晃晃脑袋，让自己保持清醒，在前男友家憋不住可还行。

 

 

家里布置的很温馨，不似女孩子那般精致，但电视柜上的小摆件和颇有设计感的照片墙，都昭示着这个家的主人很热爱生活。

 

 

堂本刚向来如此，堂本光一心里想到。

 

堂本刚做很多事都能得到他的好感，他越是看不懂这些名堂，越是觉得雅致。它们使他感官愉快，生活幸福。尤其是看堂本刚摆弄这些物件时的笑容，这才是让他觉得最开心的地方。对他来说，宇宙的范围似乎并不比堂本刚的手掌大，他怪自己，爱他哪能有个够呢？和堂本刚一起，让他觉得生活里再细微的小事都能成为开心的源泉。

 

 

“你随便坐吧，要想在家里转转也可以，我先去把蛋糕拿出来。

“晚饭也在我这里吃吧，你那边……”

 

“会不会太麻烦你……”

 

“这会儿想着麻烦我了，那你自己回去能做吗？”

堂本刚也不知道自己为什么会向对方发出晚饭邀请，可他既然已经看到堂本光一家里没法做饭，就不能不管。这算什么？他也不知道。

 

 

堂本光一也以为他是真的不愿意，就支支吾吾的说自己可以出去吃什么的。在接收到了堂本刚进厨房前的一个死鱼眼瞪之后，就乖乖闭嘴了。他强势起来，还是很不好说话的。

 

 

没一会儿，厨房门里探出堂本刚的半张脸。虽然有些距离，但他还是感觉到了对方在说话前深吸了一口气。

 

“我有炸鸡，可以做盖饭，就味增汤和米饭可以吗……”

忘了提前问人家有没有什么想吃的，失策。

 

“我都可以。”

其实只要是堂本刚做的饭，他都可以。

 

 

进了厨房，堂本刚才松了一口气。炸鸡，又一个被堂本光一诟病的食物。他今天真的是走进雷区了，干什么都是踩雷。

 

 

此时客厅的人也不开心，心里已经开始策划怎样才能让堂本刚少吃这些“垃圾食品”了。

 

 

堂本光一在客厅里转悠，看了看那些堂本刚从各地旅游带回来的纪念品，心里一阵柔软。以前他们在一起时就是这样，刚总是很有兴致，会买些喜欢的小玩意。而他，他能和堂本刚一起出去旅游，就已经是很了不起的事情了。

 

脚步停在了那一面照片墙前，大小不一的照片，凌乱又整齐的装饰在墙面上。他大概看了一眼，都是堂本刚来到东京之后拍的。有标准的游客照，东京塔和浅草寺之类的。也有一些是在他不知道的美术馆或者博物馆拍的。但是每一张上边都有堂本刚本人。

 

这也让光一有些惊讶。

 

堂本刚是个热衷于记录的人，但在他的印象里，也没有到墙上每张照片都要有本人的地步吧。再绕着客厅看了一圈，注意到沙发上摆了好几个小动物造型的抱枕。

堂本光一突然有种预感，他确定厨房的人暂时不会出来，就蹑手蹑脚地打开卧室的门，看到床上也有几个可爱的玩偶。这让他心里有些不是滋味。

 

这算是寂寞的表现吧。不然买这么多抱枕干什么？他以前又不好这口，肯定是来东京之后的习惯。

 

突然的。他好难过。

那么开朗活泼热情的堂本刚，会含情脉脉的看着他的堂本刚，会光着脚丫在沙滩上跑然后向自己使劲儿挥手的堂本刚，会为了自己的一句话爬上树去摘红果子的堂本刚——有一天也要靠这些来排解寂寞吗？

喘着粗气，握紧拳头，忍着自己的情绪。堂本光一的心就像被刀绞斧削一般，痛得无法言说。

 

脑海中堂本刚欢乐舒畅的笑颜，遥远的仿佛是上个世纪的事。踱步回到客厅，他感觉厨房那边暖色的灯光渐渐变得模糊，揉了揉眼睛，手指沾上的都是眼泪。

 

 

堂本刚走出厨房拿东西，看到堂本光一在擦鼻涕。以为是尘土太重，让他鼻子不通。就告诉他药柜在第几层，让他自己找找看有没有药可以吃。堂本光一只是大概看到堂本刚指的一个方向，没仔细听。走过去看到柜子有两层，也不知道到底是哪个，就随便开了上层的小门。

 

里边装着的，全是抑制剂。

 

他的第一反应是合上门，然后又在下一秒拉开。

 

自己见过的，没见过的，听过的，没听过的，堂本刚这是抑制剂展示柜吗？他大脑一阵发麻，不敢细想堂本刚这六年都是怎么过来的。只想冲进厨房，紧紧抱住堂本刚，告诉他现在自己来了，他可以不用一个人受苦了。

 

合上小柜子的门，堂本光一全然忘记自己过来是干什么的了。垂头丧气的坐在沙发上，暗下决心——堂本光一，你不要心急，你有时间，你要用爱去感化他，你要用自己的真心去碰撞他的真心！

 

 

“饭好了——”

 

“咳——嗯嗯——我来端。”

 

清了清嗓子，堂本光一拍拍脸，把表情恢复正常，走向厨房。

 

“你先端你的，我的盛完汤自己拿过去就行。”

 

堂本刚正在拿凉水冲手指，本来端起盘子准备去餐厅的人，立刻放下手里的东西走过去。

 

“手指被烫到了吗？严不严重？是水蒸气还是热水还是锅？我看看——”

说完就伸手去拉对方的胳膊，被对方自己挣脱了回去。

 

“就是勺子掉进去，汤溅出来了一点点，冲一下就好。”

下一秒堂本刚就伸手关掉水龙头，拿纸巾擦了擦。仓皇之下只给自己盛了一勺汤，就端着碗跑了出去。

 

“koichi也出来吧，我没事。”

能不能不要把关心表现的这么自然，明明是分手状态……

 

堂本光一伸出去的手落在了冰凉的大理石台面上，低温刺激的他一个哆嗦，可这个温度也不比他心里的温度高到哪里去。

 

 

“不好意思，我刚才有点着急……”

坐在刚的对面，他低着头说。

 

“先吃饭吧，你不是有伴手礼要给‘邻居’吗？”

不准备给出回应，堂本刚劝自己就当做刚才什么都没发生一样，已经开始动筷子了。

 

“等下我去拿，都是你熟悉的东西，本来还以为能给东京人安利我们兵库呢。”

 

“哈哈哈那真是不好意思了。”

 

 

气氛比堂本光一想象的要融洽，除了期间堂本刚用手机回了几条消息，他们的对话都很顺畅。没有尴尬，也没有冷场。虽然不及以前亲密，但能这样一起吃顿饭，还是刚邀请自己，堂本光一心里已经知足了。

 

突然觉得自己和刚不是没有和好的可能，他心里充满了干劲儿。两下吃完，主动洗了碗，回去东挑西捡找齐了礼物，又回到了刚家里。这时，堂本刚已经整理好了清扫工具，穿了一件专门打扫卫生的衣服在等他了。

 

 

“koichi……随便穿个…能打扫卫生的衣服……就好了吧”

反正在他看来，堂本光一也没有那件衣服是“专门出门穿的”，所以随便哪件都好啦。

 

“哦哦哦，我马上。”

 

 

两个人一起打扫真的很快，堂本刚心里想。而且他和光一配合很好，所以干起活来没有浪费时间和精力。想想自己那边，同样的大小，还只是简单清扫不用这样收拾，自己都会累得不行。他心里涌起一丝丝委屈，自己也很想找个人一起打扫啊……唉，算了，还不都是自己的选择。

 

 

灰色暗沉的空间，被两人打扫的干净亮堂。堂本刚本来还想给对方铺床的，但一打开堂本光一的行李箱，alpha的味道扑面而来。突然大量的进入鼻腔，让自己腿脚发软。

收拾房间的这会儿，比起信息素，两人都是汗味儿更重，自己也忙得完全忘记了这回事。他是太久没有这样直接接触过alpha了。强忍着身体的异样，跟堂本光一说自己好累，头也不回的跑了出去。

 

 

一开始堂本光一没反应过来，等刚走了好一会儿，他自己去铺床时，看到打开一半的行李箱才恍然大悟，是不是自己的信息素刺激到对方了，他才那么突然的走掉。

整理床单的手突然停下来——他不会是长期以来第一次这样直接的接触alpha吧？那这么大的刺激，他现在……还好吗？

 

 

转头看向大门，堂本光一在犹豫要不要过去看一眼。

 

 

TBC

 

今天没有小剧场，就来个预告吧

下一章是ABO的灵魂

我表达的还清楚吗

还有就是

感觉自己写着写着就忘了是ABO

对不起大家了

我已经拿纸条写了ABO三个大字贴在电脑上了

 

感谢看到这里的你

ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心


End file.
